helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2014 WINTER
Winter Concert Tour''' ---- Released March 26, 2014 Format DVD Recorded 2014 ---- Hello! Project Concert Tour Chronology ---- Previous: ~Sorezore!~ & ~Mazekoze!~ Summer 2013 Tour Next: TBA Summer 2014 Tour]] 'Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ ' is Hello! Project's upcoming annual winter concert tour. The tour was announced on November 14, 2013 and the tour will take place from January 2, 2014 to February 16, 2014. This concert is part of two concert series: *'Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ ' *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ The DVD will be released on March 26, 2014. Setlist #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Cha cha SING #MC1 #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '14 #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #Ee ka!? - S/mileage #Tokai no Hitorigurashi - ℃-ute #Otona na no yo! - Berryz Koubou #MC2 #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Yattaruchan - S/mileage #Ai no Gundan - Morning Musume '14 #Kanashiki Amefuri - ℃-ute #ROCK Erotic - Berryz Koubou #MC3 #Bitter & Sweet - Bitter & Sweet #MC4 #Solo Performance 1 #Solo Performance 2 #MC5 #Medley: #*Ten Made Nobore! - Juice=Juice #*A B C D E-cha E-cha shitai - Morning Musume '14 #*Bagel ni Ham & Cheese - ℃-ute #*Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi - Berryz Koubou #*Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice #*Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - S/mileage #*Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou - S/mileage #*Adam to Eve no Dilemma - ℃-ute #*Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta - Berryz Koubou #*One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '14 #MC6 #Kacchoi Uta Solo Performances ;January 2 #Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" - Oda Sakura #Zettai Tokeru Mondai X - Tamura Meimi ;January 3 #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Kudo Haruka #My Days for You - Katsuta Rina ;January 4 #Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" - Takagi Sayuki #Zettai Tokeru Mondai X - Tokunaga Chinami ;January 5 #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Nakajima Saki #My Days for You - Michishige Sayumi ;January 6 #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Sudo Maasa #My Days for You - Wada Ayaka ;January 12 #Osaka Koi no Uta - Uemura Akari #Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" - Okai Chisato #Zettai Tokeru Mondai X - Ikuta Erina ;January 18 #Osaka Koi no Uta - Yajima Maimi #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Miyazaki Yuka #My Days for You - Iikubo Haruna ;January 25 #Osaka Koi no Uta - Sato Masaki #Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" - Shimizu Saki #Zettai Tokeru Mondai X - Hagiwara Mai ;February 1 #Osaka Koi no Uta - Yajima Maimi #Suppin to Namida. - Suzuki Kanon #Zettai Tokeru Mondai X - Tokunaga Chinami Featured Members *Master of Ceremony **Makoto *Morning Musume '14 **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Inaba Manaka (1/25 only) **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Danbara Ruru (1/12 only), Oura Hirona *Bitter & Sweet **Tasaki Asahi **Hasegawa Moemi Concert Schedule *13 shows Trivia *Ishida Ayumi, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai will celebrate their birthdays during this concert tour. *Both Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 and Engeki Joshibu were officially announced at the first concert. *Mixed martial artist Mark Hunt attended the opening day show."チャンピオン！" (in Japanese). Michishige Sayumi Official Ameba Blog. 2014-01-04. *All members will get one solo during the tour. *Hagiwara Mai was not able to attend the 1/18 concert due to the flu. *Kudo Haruka was unable to attend the 2/1 performance due to poor physical condition. Shared Gallery stage.jpg|Stage 1066128_1200.jpg Bc-2RcVCYAA9nhr.jpg project01.jpg project02.jpg project03.jpg 1066123_1200.jpg 1066125_1200.jpg 1066126_1200.jpg 1066124_1200.jpg 1066129_1200.jpg 1066127_1200.jpg 1066130_1200.jpg|Bitter&Sweet 1066146_1200.jpg 1066147_1200.jpg 1066148_1200.jpg 1066145_1200.jpg References External Links *Event dates Category:2014 Concerts Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 DVDs Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts in Category:C-ute Concerts in Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In